Vengeance sous les étoiles
by Sheyren
Summary: Alors que l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu est entre les mains de Frodon le Semi-Homme, et que la Communauté de l'Anneau a perdu l'un de ses membres, une mystérieuse elfe apparaît pour aider ce qui reste du groupe parti de Fondcombe. Nul ne semble la connaître, et pourtant la voici... Qui est-elle ? Quelle est son histoire ? Et surtout, de qui et pourquoi veut-elle se venger ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous les lecteurs qui ont eu le courage de venir me lire !**

 **Je publies ici le premier chapitre d'une fiction commencée il y a bien 3 ans, et que j'ai peu remaniée depuis. Comme je suis une grande fan du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , j'ai toujours voulus écrire une fiction dessus, mais je n'ai pensé à la publier pour avoir des avis extérieurs que depuis quelques jours. C'est maintenant chose faite ! **

**J'espère donc que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Je suis ouverte aux critiques, surtout que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce premier chapitre.**

 **Sheyren**

Chapitre 1

Le Haut Conseil des Elfes s'était réuni dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Seul un siège était encore vide, ce qui soulevait les interrogations des elfes présents. Le Seigneur Elrond et Dame Galadriel qui présidaient le Conseil commençaient à s'impatienter. Au moment où ils échangèrent un regard impatient, résignés à commencer sans la personne manquante, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et laissa passer une jeune elfe brune. Toute entière vêtue de cuir sombre, couverte de poussière et armée (chose d'ordinaire interdite dans l'enceinte de cette salle), elle parcourut l'assemblée du regard et s'assit à sa place sans un mot. Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis le Conseil débuta.

Elrond exposa les raisons qui l'avait poussé à réunir le Conseil en urgence. Si tous savaient que Frodon le Semi-Homme et la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient partis en direction du Mordor pour débarrasser la Terre du Milieu de l'Anneau maléfique et de Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peu se doutaient à quel point il faudrait s'impliquer dans ce combat. L'issue de cette confrontation déterminerait l'avenir de beaucoup d'entre eux, et les décisions qu'il prendraient dans cette salle seraient décisives. Un à un, les représentant des diverses communautés elfiques de ce monde se prononcèrent. L'elfe brune fut la dernière a s'exprimer :

"- Nous nous battrons aux côtés des autres défenseurs de ce monde," dit-elle simplement.

Le Seigneur Elrond sembla accueillir cette décision avec soulagement, à tel point qu'une vague de chuchotements interrogateurs parcourut les membres du Conseil. Dame Galadriel lança un regard insistant à la jeune elfe. Cette dernière acquiesça discrètement et prit la parole.

"- Peu d'entre vous connaissent mon identité, et encore moins savent que c'est la mienne. Vous vous demandez qui je suis, et c'est légitime. Elle marqua un pause, scruta un à un les membres du Conseil et reprit : Je suis Elen, souveraine des Elfes Marins de l'Ouest, ou des Elfes Errants comme certains de vous nous appellent." _(NdA : j'ai inventé cette communauté en essayant de respecter le plus fidèlement possible l'univers de Tolkien.)_

Brusquement, un des représentants du Conseil se leva l'air furieux, et légèrement inquiet.

"- Comment osez-vous prétendre à ce titre ? Les Elfes Marins n'ont plus de roi, ils ont été décimés par les hordes de Sauron ! " s'exclama-t-il en fusillant la jeune reine du regard.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers le roi qui s'était levé. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, un sourire narquois et amer étira ses lèvres.

"- Il est vrai que vous en savez quelque chose Seigneur Saruviel... Elen attendit que sa remarque fasse son effet et repris avec un calme trompeur : vous étiez aux premières loges pour contempler ce désolant spectacle n'est-ce pas ?"

L'elfe blêmit brusquement, perdant toute contenance devant les piques acerbes de son interlocutrice. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, semblant attendre presque avec impatience ses justifications. S'apercevant qu'il était désormais le centre de l'attention, il s'efforça de regagner son sang-froid. Il lança un regard dédaigneux à la jeune reine, et marmonna quelques mots d'où se distinguait très clairement le qualificatif de "menteuse". Se drapant dans les lambeaux de sa dignité, il fit mine de se rasseoir. Mais Elen ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'était pas dit que la reine des Elfes Errants allait se laisser insulter de la sorte. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se leva et attrapa le bras du Seigneur Saruviel pour l'empêcher de reprendre sa place sur son siège.

"- Je ne saurais tolérer les insultes de quiconque, et encore moins de celui qui est considéré comme un traître parmi les miens." fit-elle cinglante.

Sas yeux étaient devenus comme fous, et semblaient vouloir réduire l'elfe qui lui faisait face à un tas de poussière. Avec un dernier regard hautement méprisant pour le traître, elle lâcha son bras, le laissant glisser lentement sur son siège qu'il semblait si pressé de retrouver quelques instants auparavant. La jeune reine fit volte-face et sortit de la salle d'un pas rageur.

Après son départ, les elfes gardèrent le silence un moment. L'entrée d'Elen dans leur vie s'était fait avec fracas, et la petite confrontation entre cette jeune reine fougueuse et le Seigneur Saruviel en avait surpris plus d'un. Lentement, des murmures et des questions commencèrent à s'élever au sein du Conseil. Elrond et Galadriel ramenèrent tant bien que mal le silence et la réunion put enfin reprendre dans le calme, et se termina quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Un à un, les représentants elfiques se levèrent et sortirent, laissant le Dame de la Lorien et le Seigneur d'Imladris faire le bilan sur la séance qui venait d'être levée.

Certaines communautés elfiques avaient décidé d'engager leurs troupes dans le combat qui s'annonçait mais pas toutes. Néanmoins, Dame Galadriel et le Maître de la Dernière Maison Simple étaient plutôt optimistes, les Elfes de Mirkwood, ceux de la Lothlorien participeraient, ainsi que les quelques elfes en état de se battre qui résidaient encore à Fondcombe. Mais par dessus tout, c'était l'implication des Elfes Errants qui donnaient bon espoir aux deux dirigeants du Haut Conseil des Elfes.

"- Je suis soulagé de pouvoir compter sur la présence des Elfes Marins de l'Ouest, soupira Elrond.

\- Doutiez-vous de leur participation ? demanda son interlocutrice avec un léger sourire.

\- Non, mais Elen est imprévisible, il m'était donc difficile de me projeter avec certitude dans ce combat. Je ne la connaissait pas très bien avant ce Conseil, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu elle n'avait pas 25 ans, et aujourd'hui, elle en a facilement 2500...

\- Il est vrai qu'elle est fougueuse mais elle et son peuple n'aurait manquer pour rien au monde l'occasion d'une revanche sur les Orcs de Sauron. Ce fut très dur pour eux de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient mais ils ont surmonté cette épreuve et vont de l'avant maintenant. N'ayez crainte mon ami, nous venons de prendre un grand pas d'avance sur Sauron." conclut Galadriel avec sagesse.

Le grand elfe brun acquiesça, le front cependant barré d'une ride inquiète. Les deux puissants quittèrent la salle du Conseil et se séparèrent dans la pénombre qui habitait le Palais Perdu des Eldars.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Elrond se dirigea machinalement vers les jardins. Ce soir-là, la Lune était occultée par de lourds nuages noirs venus de l'Est. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, le seigneur elfe réprima un frisson en songeant à ce qui attendait la Communauté de l'Anneau lorsqu'elle reprendrait son terrible voyage. Pour l'instant, les membres de cette dernière goûtaient à quelques jours de repos dans cet endroit presque mythique. Galadriel avait en effet contacté Aragorn et lui avait demandé de conduire les Semi-Hommes et leurs amis jusqu'au château. Mithrandir était tombé dans l'abîme mais la Communauté ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner. Ils avaient donc repris leur chemin sous la direction du Rôdeur.  
La présence du prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil et légitime représentant du peuple des Elfes de Mirkwood, était indispensable pour le Conseil qui venait de se dérouler. Son père lui avait donné tous pouvoirs de décision et le prince avait engagé les troupes de son royaume dans une bataille imminente. Les pensées du puissant seigneur elfe reprirent leur cours et dérivèrent vers la reine des Elfes Errants. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il désirait s'entretenir avec elle, mais la jeune elfe aimait s'entourer d'un voile mystérieux et impénétrable par les gens du commun. Dotée d'une personnalité complexe, comme il avait pu l'observer presque une heure auparavant, Elen était d'une froideur sans commune mesure, et s'enflammait rapidement. Elrond connaissait bien l'histoire funeste de cette communauté et comprenait l'altercation entre le roi Saruviel et la jeune souveraine, mais les raisons des accusations portées par chacun des deux adversaires lui échappaient encore. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans toute cette affaire...

L'elfe soupira et chassa ces pensées importunes pour profiter encore quelques minutes de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il balaya du regard le grand espace vert qui s'étendait à ses pieds, quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

"- Vous prenez l'air Seigneur Elrond ?"

Ce dernier se retourna calmement, et aperçu Elen, adossée à un arbre proche.

"- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul..." répondit-il avec un sourire.

Les lèvres de son interlocutrice s'étirèrent en un léger sourire en coin.

"- C'est vrai. fit-elle brièvement.

\- Combien serez-vous à venir Elen ? demanda brusquement l'elfe brun.

\- Tous. Ceux qui sont trop jeunes pour se battre resteront à la Lorien avec Galadriel et tout le reste viendra. Vous devinez sans doute que maintenant que nous avons une perspective de vengeance, nous n'allons pas la laisser passer sans rien faire.

\- Je m'en doutais. Vous nous serez d'une grande aide dans notre combat contre le Mal.

\- Ce sera le dernier pour vous Seigneur Elrond, n'est-ce pas ? questionna la guerrière.

\- C'est étrange comme rien ne semble pouvoir vous être caché Elen."

Cette dernière eut un sourire amusé, le premier vrai sourire que le vieil elfe voyait sur le visage trop sérieux de cette jeune elfe.

"- Disons que je suis passée maîtresse dans l'art de la dissimulation, il m'est donc plus facile de démasquer les secrets des autres.

\- Vous restez ici cette nuit Elen," fit Elrond, désireux de ne pas aborder ce sujet qu'il devinait sensible.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et son interlocutrice le comprit tout de suite.

"- Je dois retourner auprès de mon peuple pour nous préparer au combat, tenta-t-elle tout de même.

\- Galadriel a déjà envoyer quelqu'un à la Lorien pour prévenir les Galadrims et votre peuple," contra le Seigneur d'Imladris.

Elle le dévisagea un instant en silence.

"- Je ne suis pas de ceux-là, Elrond.

\- Vous êtes une reine elfe au même titre que les autres !

\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire..." fit-elle à voix basse.

La voix froide de la jeune souveraine et le regard perçant qu'elle posa sur lui le firent frissonner, lui que rien ni personne n'intimidait.

"- Je sais également que vous désirez que j'accompagne la Communauté de l'Anneau dans un voyage qui sera certainement le dernier, reprit Elen, d'un ton qui exprimait clairement le refus.

\- Elen, soupira Elrond, n'oubliez pas que votre présence fera la différence au combat. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre cette quête plus en péril qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

\- Je vois."

Et elle s'éloigna sans bruit sous les arbres, sa silhouette se fondant dans l'ombre de la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous,**

 **Comme certaines personnes m'ont encouragées à publier la suite de ma fanfiction, voici la chapitre 2 ! Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, j'ai apporté quelques modifications au chapitre 1, je me suis en effet rendu compte que quelques éléments n'allaient pas dans ma trame.**

 **Un grand merci à Jayamisia, mon amie, relectrice, correctrice, et j'en passe. Je te remercierai jamais assez pour ton aide !  
Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir quand on se lance :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre aussi, je tiens à m'améliorer donc vos reviews seront toujours les bienvenues. Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture, profitez bien et à bientôt !**

 **Sheyren**

Chapitre 2

Les rideaux qui masquaient la fenêtre de la chambre ne parvenaient pas à filtrer totalement la lumière de l'aube blafarde qui se levait. Parfaitement réveillé, Aragorn soupira, puis se décida enfin à se lever. Ce jour était pour lui source d'inquiétude. Le Communauté de l'Anneau - ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait - repartait vers le Gondor, suivant les conseils d'Elrond. Le Seigneur d'Imladris et père adoptif du Rôdeur avait eu une longue conversation avec ce dernier la soirée précédente, durant laquelle il lui avait conseillé de se rendre au Pays de Pierre afin d'aider le peuple des Hommes à se préparer pour la lutte finale, qui se déroulerait sûrement aux portes de la Cité Blanche. Il leur faudrait passer par le Rohan pour rejoindre cette contrée qui paraissait tellement loin au Rôdeur. Il sentait bien qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu au Gondor, et encore moins dans la capitale dès lors que son identité serait connue. Boromir le défendrait sûrement et obtiendrait peut-être pour lui le droit de demeurer à Minas Tirith, mais Aragorn devra tout de même supporter les regards méfiants et le mépris de autres hommes. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, ce dernier s'empara des vêtements qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise la veille en se couchant et les enfila prestement. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, mais de contentement cette fois-ci. Dans ces habits, ils se sentait enfin lui-même, c'est-à-dire Grands-Pas le Rôdeur qui avait prêté main-forte à quatre Hobbits dans une auberge à Bree. Comme cet épisode lui semblait lointain à présent ! Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis, à commencer par la mort de Mithrandir lors de leur passage dans les mines de la Moria. Cette disparition avait fait naître en lui un profond chagrin. Le vieil Istari lui avait appris beaucoup de choses et sans lui la Communauté de l'Anneau était comme orpheline. S'obligeant une nouvelle fois à quitter ses pensées importunes, Aragorn récupéra ses dernières affaires et sortit de la chambre.

Il parcouru à grand pas le couloir désert et descendit les escaliers. Des voix lui parvinrent du hall, et il rencontra Legolas et Gimli en train de bavarder au pied des escaliers. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, les deux compagnons ne purent s'empêcher de la taquiner légèrement.

"- Eh bien mon ami ! lança la nain, regardez qui voilà ! Notre cher compagnon Aragorn, toujours aussi sombre et tourmenté à ce que je vois !

\- Effectivement ! renchérit son blond ami. Avez-vous seulement fermé les yeux cette nuit Aragorn ?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé et répondit :

"- Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais de plaisanter vous deux ? Et oui, j'ai dormi cette nuit Legolas.

\- La plaisanterie est un moyen comme un autre de supporter les épreuves que la vie nous impose. Argumenta l'elfe avec sa sagesse habituelle. Et puis, nous ne manquerions pour rien au monde l'occasion de vous taquiner un peu, mon ami." continua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Aragorn secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré, mais son regard trahissait son amusement, ce qui n'échappa certes pas à ses deux amis qui échangèrent un regard complice.  
Elrond arriva sur ces entrefaites, accompagné par un grand elfe brun, que Legolas reconnu tout de suite. Il se rembrunit immédiatement mais ne dit rien.

"- J'espère que vous avez tous passé une nuit reposante car il vous reste encore un long trajet à faire." leur dit le Semi-Elfe en guise de salutation.

Ils acquiescèrent de concert mais le regard devenu glacé de Legolas ne quittait pas le roi elfe qui accompagnait leur interlocuteur. Le représentant du Conseil le remarqua et eut un petit sourire suffisant à l'adresse du Prince de Mirkwood.

"- Si vous vous demandez ce que fait le Seigneur Saruviel ici avec moi, fit Elrond avec un regard sévère pour l'elfe blond, sachez que ce dernier m'a demandé de vous accompagner durant votre quête. J'ai agréé sa demande, sa présence renforcera la garantie de votre réussite."

L'elfe blond acquiesça silencieusement et détourna le regard, mais sans pour autant se départir de son attitude glaciale. En tant qu'héritier du trône de Vert-Bois-le-Grand - bien que son royaume n'était plus guère connu sous ce nom - il avait participé à la réunion du Haut Conseil des Elfes et avait été témoin de l'altercation relativement violente qui avait opposé le Seigneur Saruviel et la Reine Elen. Si les Elfes Errants étaient plutôt considérés comme une légende de par chez lui, la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le peuple de la jeune reine l'avait révolté, et l'attitude de Saruviel encore plus. Ce peuple avait tout perdu ! Leurs familles, leurs foyers, leur royaume... Tout ! Mais ils avaient conservé la valeur que le Prince chérissait plus que toutes les autres : la Liberté ! Dès qu'il avait appris l'histoire funeste de cette communauté elfique, il avait conçu pour elle un immense respect doublé d'une admiration sincère. Si toutes les données de cette intrigue ne lui étaient pas connues, Legolas avait cependant compris que les deux peuples dirigés respectivement par Saruviel et Elen étaient frontaliers et qu'une vieille rivalité existait entre eux. Lors de la venue des troupes orques de Sauron, les elfes de Saruviel n'était vraisemblablement pas venue en aide aux Elfes Marins de l'Ouest. Cette déduction avait entraîné l'elfe à mépriser le Roi Saruviel pour cette lâche décision. Les conflits entre les différents communautés elfiques existaient encore çà et là, mais rares étaient celles qui prenaient autant d'ampleur que celle qui opposait encore ces deux peuples - en tout cas d'après ce que le Prince avait pu constater et déduire.

Se reprenant en main, Legolas se détourna et sortit dans les jardins du Palais Perdus des Eldars. Gimli et Aragorn hésitèrent à le suivre mais décidèrent finalement de le laisser seul un moment. L'heure du départ approchant à grands pas, les deux compagnons résolurent d'aller réveiller les Hobbits qui dormaient encore. Ces derniers se levèrent rapidement et furent bientôt prêts, bien que ronchonnant de n'avoir pas pu prendre leur petit déjeuner, à l'exception de Frodon qui semblait songeur. Le fardeau de l'Anneau était bien lourd et seul lui pouvait le supporter, il était impossible pour ses compagnons et amis de l'aider de ce côté-là. Tandis que le Rôdeur calmaient Pippin, Merry et Sam en leur promettant qu'ils pourraient manger sur la route, Gimli appela son elfe d'ami d'une voix forte. Ce dernier se hâta de revenir et le signal du départ fut donné. La petite troupe, sous la direction d'Aragorn, passa les portes du Palais et s'engagea sur le chemin forestier qui menait à l'Anduin.

Depuis le Palais, le Maître de la Dernière Maison Simple les regardait partir, son front barré d'un plis soucieux. Malgré ses ordres, Elen n'était pas partie avec la Communauté de l'Anneau, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où cette dernière pouvait bien se trouver. Alors qu'il retournait cette problématique dans son esprit, cherchant une solution diplomatique pour obliger la jeune reine à accompagner le porteur de l'Anneau, Elen apparut subitement dans son champ de vision. Avant même que l'elfe puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, elle prit la parole et dit d'une voix glaciale :

"- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous Elrond : je protège la Communauté de l'Anneau et elle seule, et je ne le fais que parce que l'avenir de mon peuple en dépend. Vous m'avez demandé de vous aidez, j'ai accepté votre proposition, rien de plus."

Visiblement, elle avait rapidement été mise au courant de la demande de Saruviel et de l'accord donné par Elrond. Le vieil elfe savait à quoi il s'exposait en donnant son aval au Roi Elfe, mais la flamme de la colère qui brûlait au fond des prunelles de la jeune reine était bien plus vivace que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"- Ecoutez-moi bien Elen, vous êtes ici parce que j'ai jugé bon de vous intégrer au Conseil en tant que Reine Elfe. Si cette décision et ses conséquences ne vous plaisent pas, rien ne vous oblige à continuer de revendiquer ce trône. répliqua son interlocuteur sans se départir de son sang-froid.

\- Croyez-vous que je ne connais pas déjà les enjeux de cette revendication ? Mais je fais justement cela pour lui, et je n'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir le remplacer."

Cette dernière phrase s'était accompagnée d'un éclair de tristesse au fond des prunelles d'Elen. Elle fixa le grand elfe brun encore quelques secondes puis recula légèrement.

"- Je vais maintenant rejoindre la Communauté de l'Anneau que je protégerais corps et âme. annonça-t-elle plus calmement.

\- Je n'en doute pas Elen, je vous ai choisie car vous êtes la meilleure et je le sais bien.

\- Et vous avez fait le bon choix Elrond. Adieu, plaise aux Valars que nos destins se croisent à nouveau.

\- Qu'ils veillent sur vous et vous guident sur le chemin obscur qui s'ouvre sur vos pas."

La jeune reine elfe adressa à Elrond un signe de tête respectueux et disparue dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, elle traversait la cour d'un pas vif et s'engagea sur le chemin pour rejoindre la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Elrond la regarda partir, l'air toujours songeur. Il ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de la jeune elfe à protéger cette quête, mais il savait que ce voyage la bouleverserait plus qu'elle ne se l'avouerait. La plupart des personnes qui rencontraient Elen la voyaient comme une elfe forte, déterminée et excellente combattante, pourtant le sagace Demi-Elfe savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait été brisée trop jeune, contrainte de plonger dans les affres immondes de la guerre alors qu'elle entrait à peine dans l'âge adulte, et elle se réfugiait maintenant sous un masque glacial et un air assuré. Mais la Communauté de l'Anneau était dès à présent bien protégée, et c'était ce qui importait le plus. Le grand elfe brun laissa échapper un soupir, mélange d'inquiétude et de résignation, puis se retourna et s'en fut.

L'avenir de la Terre du Milieu n'était désormais plus entre ses mains...


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut salut !**

 **Merci pour les reviews d'encouragement que j'ai une nouvelle fois trouvées, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :)  
Je poste ici le chapitre 3 de ma fanfiction, toujours en espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Jayamisia :** **Merci pour ta patience lors de mes sautes d'humeur (particulièrement quand je suis frustrée de ne pas y arriver), tes encouragements, tes conseils, etc.  
Astar : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :) Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et que tu la suive. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout autant !  
**

 **Trêve de blabla, place au récit et bonne lecture !**

 **Sheyren**

Chapitre 3

La Communauté de l'Anneau menée par Aragorn et accompagnée par Saruviel avançait d'un bon pas depuis près de deux jours. L'Anduin était proche, la fraîcheur du grand fleuve se ressentant dans l'air. Pendant ces deux jours, la petite troupe avait eu le plaisir de voyager sous la canopée argentée de la majestueuse Lothlorien. Le chant clair de la Nimrodel, puis celui plus grave mais tout aussi magnifique de l'Anduin avait accompagné les marcheurs et soutenu leur moral. Plusieurs fois, Legolas et Saruviel, grâce à leur ouïe elfique, avaient entendu les rumeurs très lointaines d'un combat, sans que jamais un Orc ne passent à proximité de leur campement ou ne coupe leur route. S'il s'en réjouissait, Legolas se demandait pourtant d'où venaient les bruits relayés par la forêt, signalant un affrontement lointain.

Lorsque vint le soir de leur deuxième journée de marche, la Communauté s'arrêta et entreprit de dresser un campement sommaire. La Lorien était accueillante et les compagnons n'avaient nul besoin de s'établir durablement. Mais alors que la forêt était silencieuse, hormis le chant harmonieux du vieux fleuve, le bruissement presque imperceptible d'un feuillage alarma Legolas. Il avait encore son arc à la main, et il encocha discrètement une flèche sur l'arme. Se retournant en direction du son, il banda son arc et décocha le trait à la vitesse de l'éclair. La flèche siffla et passa sous le feuillage de l'imposant végétal. Il y eut un éclat de lumière accompagné d'un sifflement métallique, et la flèche retomba au sol en deux morceaux, coupée nette en son milieu. Tous les regards s'attardèrent sur l'arme sectionnée, puis se portèrent sur l'arbre qui abritait une créature capable d'arrêter l'un des tirs du Prince de Mirkwood, pourtant réputé pour être le meilleur archer parmi toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu. Personne ne comprenait se qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Même Pippin et Merry, pourtant d'habitude si enclins à taquiner les autres membres de la Communauté, ne trouvèrent pas l'audace de lancer une de leur pique favorite à l'elfe. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive après une telle démonstration, se demandant s'il fallait ou non craindre la créature qui avait tranché net le trait de l'archer. Ils se trouvaient encore sur le territoire de Dame Galadriel, et il semblait peut probable qu'un ennemi aussi redoutable puisse parvenir jusqu'ici sans avoir quelques Galadrims à ses trousses. Tout de même prudent, Aragorn dégaina Anduril et Boromir l'imita. Saruviel et Legolas tenaient leurs arcs bandés, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect.

"- C'est moi que vous cherchez ?" demanda une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme, les muscles tendus, leurs armes au clair... et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant leur interlocutrice. Cette dernière était entièrement vêtue de cuir sombre, un arc de bois noir apparaissait derrière son épaule, un coutelas pendait à son côté et deux longs poignards étaient croisés dans son dos. Les poings sur les hanches, elle arborait un sourire narquois.

"- Elen ? s'exclama Aragorn, incrédule.

\- Elessar, répondit-elle calmement, nos destins se croisent à nouveau après toutes ces années."

Il acquiesça, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, ses yeux emplis d'étonnement. Elen laissa son regard s'attarder sur le Dunedain, et un éclair passa au fond des prunelles étrangement vertes de la jeune reine. Elle salua ensuite toute la Communauté de l'Anneau avec une froide courtoisie, et échangea quelques mots en elfique avec le Prince de Mirkwood. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Saruviel sans le voir, puis elle tourna les talons. Vexé et furieux de voir la jeune reine parmi eux, ce dernier jeta d'une voix froide :

"- Eh bien Elen, votre tragique défaite ne vous a pas suffi ? faut-il en plus que vous veniez perdre la quête qui doit sauver notre monde ?"

Comme au ralenti, la jeune reine se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'insulter. Le reste de la Communauté retint son souffle en prévision de la répartie cinglante qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Mais la réplique d'Elen dépassait tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Les poings serrés, l'elfe se rua sur le roi et lui administra un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, il vola et alla s'écraser sur un arbre un peu plus loin. Avant même que son adversaire ai eu le temps de se relever, Elen se précipita sur lui pour le frapper de nouveau. Ils échangèrent quelques coups sous les regards stupéfaits tournés vers eux avant que Legolas et Aragorn ne décident d'intervenir. Tandis que le premier empêchait Elen de continuer à frapper Saruviel et tentait de la tirer en arrière, le Rôdeur s'interposa pour éviter que les deux elfes ne reprennent le combat. Voyant que Legolas réussissait à calmer la Reine Elfe, il releva l'elfe qui se trouvait toujours à terre. Ce dernier avait une pommette enflée, la lèvre fendue et un bleu commençait à voir le jour sur son menton. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait pas raté... Le Roi Elfe cracha par terre un mélange de salive et de sang, et lança en direction de son agresseur :

"- Comment avez-vous osé porter la main sur un Seigneur Elfe ?"

Son ton était plein de mépris et il s'adressait à Elen comme si elle n'était qu'un serviteur subalterne. Cette dernière frémit de rage et contracta de nouveau ses muscles, prête à reprendre le combat. Legolas l'attira à l'écart du camp pour tenter de la calmer loin de celui qui l'avait insulté. Si le bel elfe blond comprenait la rage de la jeune reine - d'autant plus qu'il avait ressenti le même accès de colère lui bouillir les sangs - il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre parti et s'opposer ouvertement à Saruviel.  
Comme Elen commençait à insulter son adversaire, le Prince de Mirkwood reporta son attention sur elle et pris la parole :

"- Elen, je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! Saruviel ne mérite pas votre colère.

\- Je savais bien qu'Elrond me mettrait à l'épreuve en m'envoyant ici ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants de fureur contenue.

\- Certes pas ! Le Seigneur Elrond est d'une grande sagesse, et s'il voulait vous mettre à l'épreuve, il ne l'aurait pas fait de cette manière. Mais vous et Saruviel êtes rivaux depuis longtemps et il ne se doutait pas que vous reviendriez, ce qui à attiser sa colère et sa frustration. Ne prenez pas en compte ses paroles, et dédaignez-le." argumenta sagement l'elfe.

Mais ses paroles se perdaient dans le vent, son interlocutrice restant concentrée sur les insultes proférées par l'elfe brun. Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la calmer en la raisonnant, Legolas tenta une nouvelle approche. Rivant son regard dans celui de le jeune reine, il murmura des paroles elfiques avec un étrange accent chantant, qui évoquait le bruit des vagues. Après un instant d'étonnement, son interlocutrice ferma les yeux et se mit elle aussi à parler elfique avec ce même accent, cependant plus prononcé et plus chantant encore.  
Lorsque leurs deux voix se turent après quelques minutes, Elen ouvrit les yeux calmement et dévisagea Legolas.

"- Comment connaissez-vous ce poème ? demanda-t-elle, l'air étonné.

\- Je l'ai appris. Dans mon royaume, votre peuple est presque considéré comme une légende mais mon père voulait que j'apprenne ce texte. C'est une œuvre d'art que j'apprécie tout particulièrement mais je doute que mon accent soit très bon... répondit le Prince en soutenant le regard brûlant de curiosité d'Elen.

\- Pour un Elfe Sylvain, il n'est plutôt pas mal", reconnut cette dernière avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il lui rendit son sourire, l'air quelque peu gêné, et elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la Communauté de l'Anneau. Après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta et lança :

"- Prince Legolas ?

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se retournant.

- _Hannon le_." fit-elle en sindarin, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Sur ces mots, elle se marcha droit vers le reste de la petite troupe sans se retourner, et sans attendre la réaction de son interlocuteur. Elle alla trouver Aragorn et s'excusa pour ce qui venait de se dérouler sous les yeux ébahis des membres de la Communauté. Connaissant son histoire, le Dunedain lui accorda son pardon de bonne grâce, mais lui demanda tout de même de ne pas réitérer ce genre de petit accroc avec le grand elfe brun. Elen acquiesca et résolu intérieurement de ne plus faire attention à son ennemi de toujours. Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, le nouveau meneur de le Communauté de l'Anneau laissa échapper un soupir. S'il avait la conviction d'agir comme il le fallait, Aragorn regrettait la présence sage et bienveillante de Gandalf... Le Rôdeur avait été le premier à se relever après la disparition de ce dernier dans l'abîme, mais sa mort ne le laissait pas indifférent pour autant et il aurait souhaité que le vieil Istari soit toujours à leurs côtés. Le fils de Gilraen avait longtemps côtoyer les Elfes, mais il n'avait jamais été préparé à s'interposer entre deux elfes, rivaux depuis plusieurs décennies - peut être même plus ! - qui s'envoyaient des insultes à la face, et menaçaient de s'entretuer ! Ce peuple si sage n'était cependant apparemment pas à l'abri des querelles intestines, et de la haine. Mais ces fameuses querelles ne pouvaient avoir leur place ici ! Cette quête était essentielle et son meneur ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser se fissurer et s'écrouler de l'intérieure à cause d'une vieille rivalité qui n'avait pour l'instant rien à voir avec le but qu'ils poursuivaient tous ici. Fort heureusement, les deux combattants s'étaient excusés et avaient promis de ne plus se laisser aller à de tels débordements. Parfois, Aragorn avait l'impression de devoir raisonner des enfants indisciplinés.  
Exaspéré par la scène qui s'était jouée devant lui quelques minutes auparavant, le Dunedain secoua la tête en soupirant, et balaya leur campement du regard. Les Hobbits n'avaient pas perdu de temps et un petit feu brûlait maintenant, lançant joyeusement crépitements et flammèches. Gimli et Legolas avaient entamé un débat qui semblait passionnant avec Pippin et Merry, et le meneur de la troupe devina qu'ils devaient être en train de se taquiner mutuellement. Du reste, il put le vérifier quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le rire tonitruant du nain résonna entre les arbres. Le reste de la Communauté vaquait à des occupations diverses, seul Saruviel s'était assis à l'écart du groupe, ruminant très certainement sa colère après la petite défaite qu'il avait essuyée auprès d'Elen. En cherchant cette dernière du regard, Aragorn ne l'aperçut point. Elle devait certainement être dans le cercle d'ombres, légèrement au-delà du feu, observant le campement. Il savait pertinemment bien pourquoi le Seigneur Elrond avait envoyé la jeune reine avec la Communauté de l'Anneau, et le Rôdeur ne doutait pas de son efficacité pour accomplir la tâche que lui avait confié le Maître d'Imladris. Un dernier soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Aragorn, puis il se dirigea vers le feu et s'assit avec ses compagnons pour goûter un peu de repos et de détente avant les terribles épreuves qui ne manqueraient pas de survenir prochainement.

 _ **Traduction : -"Hannon le" signifie "merci" en sindarin. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je ne poste ce chap que maintenant car mon ordi a planté au moment où je le finissais et j'ai perdu la moitié de ce que j'avais fait. Autant dire que je l'ai pas encore digéré et que maintenant je sauvegarde tous les trois mots.** **Merci à mes plus grandes lectrices : Jayamisia et Astar (que ferais-je sans vous ?) pour leurs encouragements lorsque ce tragique accident est survenu, me coupant un peu l'envie d'écrire je l'avoue. Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à finir ce chapitre, envers et contre tout.  
**

 **Merci à ma beta pour sa dernière relecture et sa patience (Jaya again !).**

 **Le temps du chapitre 4 est enfin là ! Le voici le voilà, et après toutes ces péripéties j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews,**

 **Sheyren**

Chapitre 4

Une aube grisâtre se leva sur la majestueuse forêt de la Lorien, les doux rayons matinaux du soleil qui se levait à peine ne parvenaient pas encore à transpercer la couche de nuages qui avait envahi le ciel. Dans le campement de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Aragorn ouvrit lentement les yeux, chassant les dernières brumes de sommeil qui alourdissait encore un peu ses paupières. Il se leva finalement, frissonnant sous la fraîcheur matinale. Le camp était silencieux, et le petit feu que les Hobbits avaient allumé la veille au soir, réduit à un tas de cendres, ne procurait plus aucune chaleur aux dormeurs. Le Rôdeur posa rapidement la cape offerte par Galadriel sur ses épaules et parti d'un pas léger vers les arbres, à la recherche de bois mort pour raviver le foyer. Légèrement à l'écart du camp, accroupit sur une branche basse d'un arbre, dissimulée par le feuillage et sa cape elfique, Elen veillait sur la Communauté de l'Anneau. Lorsqu'Aragorn se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la jeune reine sauta souplement à terre et s'avança vers lui, son arc à la main.

"- _Mara aurë_ Elen, la salua le Dunedain en la voyant.

\- _Mara aurë_ Elessar. répondit-elle posément.

\- Vous avez veillé toute la nuit ?" demanda-t-il, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

La question était purement rhétorique et le ton employé le montrait bien. Si Elen le perçut, elle ne s'en formalisa point. Son rôle ici était de préserver la quête de l'Anneau, elle faisait ce qui lui semblait juste, et au détriment de sa propre personne s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas quelques heures manquantes de sommeil qui l'affaibliraient.

"- Effectivement. Toute la Communauté avait besoin de repos et je leur en ai fournis. L'Ombre est plus proche que ce que vous ne pensez Elessar." affirma l'elfe d'une voix grave.

Les paroles de cette dernière troublèrent le fils de Gilraen pendant quelques instants mais il se raisonna rapidement. Ils se trouvaient encore dans le domaine de Galadriel, il ne pouvait donc rien leur arriver pour l'instant. Soucieux de ne pas froisser son interlocutrice qu'il savait parfois encline à s'énerver promptement, il acquiesça les dires de l'elfe, puis repartit ensuite à la recherche de bois sec.  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une bonne brassée de bois sec dans les bras et s'empressa de raviver le feu. Bientôt, des flammes hautes et claires crépitaient allègrement, délivrant une chaleur bienveillante. Le camp s'éveilla doucement, Saruviel et Legolas émergèrent de leurs songes elfiques, les Semis-Hommes se réveillèrent lentement, puis s'activèrent afin de préparer un repas consistant au vu de la journée qui les attendait. Le dernier à se lever fut Gimli le Nain. Ce dernier avait le sommeil lourd - tout comme ses ronflements d'ailleurs - et Legolas se chargea de lui rappeler avec un malin plaisir. Son ami grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, et l'on entendit clairement certains mots s'échapper de ses lèvres, à propos de ces "elfes et leur maudit sens de l'humour". Cette remarque fit s'exclamer les Hobbits et sourire les elfes, puis toute la troupe se réunit pour entamer leur repas.

De son côté, Elen vérifiait ses armes et même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord, cette dernière voyageait avec nombre de lames sur elle, sans compter son grand arc de bois noir et son carquois. Constatant que chacune de ses armes coulissaient correctement dans leurs fourreaux et pouvaient ainsi se dégainer facilement, elle esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et rejoignit le joyeux cercle constitué par la Communauté de l'Anneau. Elle s'assit entre Aragorn et Gimli, et avala rapidement son petit déjeuner, lequel était plutôt frugal. Pendant ce temps, les Semis-Hommes, conformément à leurs coutumes, faisaient bombance. Enfin, c'était plutôt une bombance de voyage car aucun d'eux n'avait leur légendaire garde-manger sous la main, fort heureusement pour leurs compagnons qui n'auraient pu les résoudre à quitter la place avant "la collation de onze heures" réclamée à corps et à cris lors de leurs premiers jours de voyage avec Grand-Pas. Après avoir laissé les Hobbits avaler un petit déjeuner consistant, le Rôdeur se leva et donna le signal de départ. Chacun s'empressa de ramasser son paquetage et de le charger sur son dos. Les guerriers vérifièrent brièvement que leurs armes coulissaient bien dans leurs fourreaux, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment inquiet à ce propos. Ils avaient encore plusieurs heures de marche dans le domaine de Galadriel, et cette dernière les protégeraient sans aucun doute jusqu'à la limite de son territoire.  
La Communauté de l'Anneau se mit en route, guidée par Aragorn à travers la majestueuse Lothlorien. Les Semis-Hommes et le Nain ne cessaient d'admirer cet endroit quelque peu légendaire au sein de leurs peuples respectifs, car rares étaient ceux qui traversaient la Lorien sans appartenir à la race des Elfes.

Elen fermait la marche, aux aguets. Elle savait qu'un groupe de Galadrims les suivaient à distance, probablement guidé par Haldir, mais cela ne la tranquillisait pas pour autant. Son cœur avait senti que la présence de l'Ombre s'était faite plus proche et cela la tourmentait plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer au reste de la Communauté. La jeune reine frémissait intérieurement à l'idée d'un combat qu'elle devinait plus proche qu'il ne semblait l'être. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle et son peuple désiraient se venger, et tuer quelques Orcs ne la dérangerait certainement pas. Plongée dans ses sombres projets, Elen fut interrompue par l'exclamation d'un des Hobbits. Dirigeant son regard vers la direction indiquée par Pippin, l'elfe vit ce qui avait arraché un cri de surprise à leur compagnon. Sur la rive de la Nimrodel, peu avant que cette dernière ne se jette dans l'Anduin, se trouvait Galadriel, entourée de quelques elfes. La petite troupe se dirigea vers elle, éblouie. S'ils avaient déjà rencontré la Dame de la Lorien, les compagnons de la Communauté de l'Anneau n'en étaient pas moins troublés. Devinant les desseins de la Reine Elfe, Elen s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à Galadriel car elle savait d'avance ce que lui dirait celle qui les avaient accueilli lorsqu'elle et son peuple avait fui leurs terres, et tant qu'elle pouvait éviter cette discussion, elle n'hésiterait pas.

Restée sous le couvert des arbres qui bordaient la rivière, Elen regardait sa bienfaitrice distribuer des présents à chacun des membres de la Communauté, l'air songeur. Sa décision d'engager les siens dans la guerre qui éclaterait bientôt assaillait son esprit, la faisant douter de ses convictions. Son peuple avait beaucoup souffert lors des précédents conflits et rien n'obligeait les siens à combattre de nouveau contre les hordes de Sauron, et à mourir. Parce que oui, il y aurait des morts, Elen le savait et cela la dérangeait profondément. Son peuple avait établi depuis des centaines d'années un système démocratique en ce qui concernait les graves décisions comme celle que la jeune reine avait prise. Or cette fois-ci, son peuple n'avait pas été consulté avant le Haut Conseil des Elfes, et elle devrait assumer seule les conséquences de sa décision devant les siens. Après tout, pourquoi devraient-ils souffrir une nouvelle fois ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà assez donné pour la défense de la Terre du Milieu ? Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa des lèvres de l'elfe face à ces questions qui la taraudaient sans répit et pour lesquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse.

"- Reine Elen." fit une voix respectueuse derrière elle.

Cette dernière se retourna et son regard rencontra celui d'une grande elfe blonde aux traits harmonieux.

"- Istana ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! s'exclama la jeune reine.

\- Moi de même, ma Reine. répondit son interlocutrice en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Pas de ça avec moi Istana, la coupa Elen. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Nous nous préparons au combat si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Nous sommes tous très impatient d'avoir notre revanche sur Sauron, comme tu t'en doute.

\- Tous ne pourront participer, tu le sais. Les enfants et ceux qui sont trop jeunes pour se battre resteront ici, à la Lorien, en sécurité. Galadriel ne laissera jamais son domaine livré à l'Ombre, sans défense, tous les Galadrims ne viendront pas au devant de l'Ennemi. Et je refuse catégoriquement que des enfants soient orphelins à cause de moi. Personne ne mérite cela."

Cette dernière phrase, l'elfe l'avait prononcée à mi-voix, plus pour elle-même que pour son amie et une ombre était passée au fond de ses prunelles.  
Istana et Elen étaient très proches, elles avaient grandi ensemble et leurs caractères s'accordaient bien. Enfants elles avaient tout fait ensemble : leurs premières bêtises, leurs premiers entraînements, et même leur première fugue.  
Et lorsque leur royaume avait été attaqué, elles avaient combattu côte à côte, se soutenant mutuellement. Pendant de nombreuses années, Istana a été le seul soutien de la jeune reine après leur tragique défaite et leur funeste fuite loin des terres qui les avaient vu naître, avec les quelques survivants du raid orc dévastateur qui les avaient submergés. Si la famille d'Istana avait en partie survécu, ce n'était pas le cas de celle d'Elen qui avait vu mourir les siens et les avait incinérés une fois arrivée à la Lorien, selon les rites de son peuple. L'elfe blonde comprenait que sa souveraine ne désirait pas que des enfants ou même des jeunes perdent leurs familles dans la guerre qui se préparait. Elle ne souhaitait à personne de vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu et qui l'avait considérablement transformée.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, Elen riva son regard dans celui de son amie et échangea quelques mots avec elle, s'assurant que ses ordres seraient respectés à la lettre, puis elle rejoignit le Communauté de l'Anneau près du rivage. Galadriel l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle n'y parvienne et la força à la regarder.

"- Tu pars une nouvelle fois Elen. constata la Dame de la Lorien d'un ton posé.

\- N'est-ce pas mon destin ? demanda l'elfe, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

\- Fais attention je t'en prie. Ils ont besoin de toi.

\- Qui donc a besoin de moi ? Ceux qui m'aiment ou ceux que j'accompagne vers une mort presque certaine ? fit-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Les deux ne sont peut-être pas si différents que cela. Et ceux qui t'aiment ne sont pas forcément loin de toi." Répondit Galadriel avec sagesse.

Elen se dégagea un peu brusquement de la poigne de celle qui régissait la majestueuse forêt de la Lothlorien. Se rendant compte de son geste, la jeune reine se radoucit et un léger sourire quelque peu gêné apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa bienfaitrice et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la troupe qu'elle accompagnait, le regard bienveillant de Galadriel fixé sur elle.

La Communauté de l'Anneau embarqua sur les barques mises à leur disposition par les Galadrims et s'éloigna lentement sur l'Anduin. Ils parcoururent les méandres du Grand Fleuve, lequel serpentait dans les montagnes de l'Emyn Muil, et les rapides de Sarn Gebir. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, les compagnons profitant du calme qui les environnait encore, dernier vestige de l'atmosphère sereine qui régnait dans le royaume elfique qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le silence les accompagnait, non pas l'un de ces silences pesants qui mettait mal à l'aise, mais un silence apaisant, reposant pour les esprits. "Le voyage continue, toujours plus près du but" pensa Elen en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Accomplirait-elle un jour ce qu'elle avait promis il y avait déjà plus d'un millénaire ? Serait-elle assez forte pour cela ? Ou au contraire, trahirait-elle sa parole par faiblesse ou lâcheté ? Encore des question sans réponses. Seul l'avenir pouvait répondre à l'elfe, et celui-ci se taisait pour l'instant, la laissant dans le doute.  
Lorsqu'Elen leva les yeux, elle oublia de respirer. Devant elle se dressaient majestueusement deux immenses statues encadrant l'entrée du lac de Nen Hithoel. Elles représentaient les deux premiers rois du Gondor, Isildur et Anarion. Les eaux du fleuve léchaient les pieds des rois de pierre, ils levaient leur main gauche comme pour avertir les voyageurs qui descendaient l'Anduin. Sous une couronne et un heaume effrités, leurs yeux voilés de statues regardaient vers le Nord, tandis que leur main gauche tenait une épée et une hache.

"- L'Argonath." souffla Aragorn à Frodon et Sam, la voix emplie de respect et d'admiration pour ces êtres légendaires qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient connu.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur les deux rois de pierre qui montaient la garde à l'entrée du lac depuis des centaines d'années. Ces deux gardiens dégageaient une aura de puissance et de sérénité remarquable, qui impressionnait tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur ce monument. Elen ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de la Porte de Rois, même lorsqu'ils l'eurent laissé derrière eux. Cette œuvre fascinait l'elfe, sa vue l'apaisait et lui redonnait la force d'aller de l'avant, la majesté de ces rois d'antan l'inspirait et la remotivait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui était donné d'admirer l'Argonath mais chaque fois que ses yeux se portaient sur les immenses statues, son cœur s'arrêtait un instant de battre et elle retenait son souffle.

Les barques accostèrent sur la berge Est du grand lac de Nen Hithoel, près d'Amon Hen, la colline de la Vue. La Communauté de l'Anneau ne pouvait continuer plus au Sud, le Lac de Brume se terminant par les chutes de Rauros, et décida donc de continuer à pied vers le Rohan, puis vers le Gondor d'où elle devait rallier le Mordor pour exécuter la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Hélas, aucun d'entre eux ne savait que l'avenir leur avait réservé une autre destinée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Je m'excuse de ne publier que maintenant le chapitre 5, j'ai des vacances très chargées pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas pu écrire un mot (et on appelle ça "vacances"...), et alors que je pouvais enfin me remettre à écrire, une subite perte d'inspiration m'a empêcher d'avancer pendant de nombreuses semaines (j'ai failli en faire une dépression alors bon...) En tout cas, merci à Jayamisia pour m'avoir aidée et encouragée pendant cette période, ainsi que pour avoir lu, relu et rerelu les quelques lignes que j'avais du mal à écrire. Jaya, toi qui adore lire par-dessus mon épaule et corriger mes petites fautes, je te dédie ce chapitre que j'ai mis six semaines à écrire (love love).**

 **La Plume d'E : merci pour les quelques petites fautes que j'ai pu corriger grâce à tes remarques :) **

**J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, profitez bien et bonne lecture,**

 **Sheyren en retard...**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau mirent pied à terre et tirèrent les barques elfiques plus haut sur la rive pour les décharger de tous leurs paquetages. A peine sortis de leur barque, Pippin et Merry s'empressèrent de prendre les sacs contenant la nourriture et s'activèrent pour allumer un petit feu afin de préparer le repas de la compagnie. Pendant ce temps, Elen disparut furtivement sous le couvert des arbres alentour et revint quelques instants plus tard, les sourcils froncés, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Elle se dirigea vers Aragorn et lui dit à voix basse :

"- L'endroit paraît sûr, aucune menace n'est visible mais je ne suis pas tranquille pour autant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas inutilement Elen, répondit le Dunedain en essayant de la tranquilliser, tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui se faisait du mauvais sang sans raison.

\- Aragorn, quelque chose rôde ici, nous devrions partir et traverser le lac. Nous pourrons nous arrêter sur l'autre rive...

\- Je suis de l'avis d'Elen, ajouta Legolas qui s'était approché pour participer à la conversation menée à voix basse par ses deux compagnons.

\- Cela nous éloignerait trop du Rohan. Argua le Rôdeur. Et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre du retard.

\- Vous êtes dans le vrai Elessar, répondit Elen, mais l'Ombre est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Nous devrions traverser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..."

C'était la deuxième fois que l'elfe mettait en garde le meneur de la Communauté, et cela ne l'alarmait. Si Elrond avait envoyé la Reine Elfe auprès d'eux il devait y avoir une raison. De plus, Aragorn connaissait l'elfe et savait qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas inutilement. La Communauté avait déjà perdu l'un de ses membres et Aragorn refusait de perdre encore une fois l'un de ses compagnons et la plus grande prudence était de mise, cependant ils menaient une course contre le temps et chaque minute était précieuse. Le dilemme posé par Legolas et Elen envahit progressivement l'esprit du Rôdeur qui fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Après quelques instants, il releva la tête et annonça à ses amis qu'ils resteraient sur la rive Est. Cela lui semblait être la décision la plus sage, malgré les avertissements des deux elfes. Ces derniers sondèrent quelques instants le visage du meneur puis se détournèrent.  
Même si elle avait confiance en Aragorn, Elen n'approuvait pas sa décision et partit explorer les alentours du camp provisoire sur le qui-vive, son arc à la main et une flèche encochée sur la corde. Un malaise familier l'avait envahi lorsque la compagnie avait accosté, et elle sentait, elle _savait_ que l'Ombre était là, toute proche. Cette certitude l'inquiétait car ils se trouvaient tout de même à une bonne distance du Mordor, et à moins qu'un sbire de Sauron se soit établi au Rohan, rien ne... La jeune reine sortit brutalement de ses pensées, et un nom lui vint aux lèvres : Saroumane. Le magicien blanc avait toujours eu une haute opinion de lui-même et de sa fonction et en cela, il n'était jamais apparu comme sympathique à l'elfe, qui se défiait plus ou moins de lui. Instantanément de nombreuses questions surgirent dans l'esprit d'Elen. Saroumane était-il passé dans le camp ennemi ? Avait-il trahi sa fonction, les autres magiciens et la Terre du Milieu dans son intégralité ? Elle n'avait pas été présente lors du Conseil d'Elrond, et ne savait donc pas que Gandalf avait annoncé la trahison du magicien blanc. Cette perspective, la fit se raidir et un frisson la parcourut avant qu'elle ne se morigène intérieurement : elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait et son raisonnement tenait bien plus de l'intuition que du raisonnement. "Lorsqu'il s'agit des magiciens, il faut toujours se méfier" n'avait cessé de lui répéter son père, en la décourageant de foncer tête baissée lorsqu'elle n'avait aucune preuve tangible. Presque aussitôt, la voix de sa mère fusa : "Ne néglige jamais ton instinct Elen, il t'est précieux et peut parfois être plus dans le vrai que n'importe quel raisonnement". Les deux voix tourbillonnèrent et se mélangèrent dans l'esprit de l'elfe et elle s'adossa à un arbre pour prendre le temps de les refréner et se reconcentrer sur la tâche qu'elle s'était astreinte. Elle ne pouvait faillir maintenant. Son devoir était de protéger la Communauté de l'Anneau, et surtout le Porteur, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller au chagrin. Ses parents n'étaient plus et elle avait une mission : la défaite ne lui était pas permise.  
La jeune reine se redressa et poursuivit son exploration dans la forêt, plus concentrée que jamais. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en retourner vers le campement de la Communauté de l'Anneau sans se douter de l'agitation qui avait étreint ce dernier et qu'Aragorn était parti à la recherche de Frodon, une violente douleur saisit Elen au ventre et une vague d'inquiétude la balaya.

"- L'Ombre..." murmura-t-elle, la voix vibrante.

Elle se redressa précipitamment, et suivant son instinct, elle courut vers le campement. Qu'elle découvrit vide, les paquetages abandonnés sur le sol, dernières traces d'un départ précipité. Un juron elfique échappa à la jeune reine. Elle avait failli à sa mission et ses compagnons se trouvaient sans aucun doute en danger. Les bruits étouffés d'un combat parvinrent à ses oreilles et Elen se dirigea rapidement vers la source de ces sons. En chemin, elle rattrapa Legolas et Gimli qui courraient aussi vers la bataille qu'ils savaient toute proche désormais. Les trois compagnons échangèrent un rapide signe de tête et redoublèrent d'ardeur, pour découvrir quelques mètres plus loin Aragorn aux prises avec des Orcs. Sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent à leur tour dans la bataille. D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, Elen rangea son arc et la flèche qu'elle avait préparée et dégaina les deux longs coutelas croisés dans son dos. Les lames étincelèrent sous le soleil d'automne, renforçant la lumière bleutée qu'émettaient les armes de la guerrière. Sans un bruit, une mortelle détermination figeant ses traits délicats, elle se coula entre les rangs orcs, et commença à danser avec la mort, faisant reculer quelques instants ses ennemis de toujours, effrayés par sa redoutable efficacité. Profitant de cette brèche, elle se rua à l'assaut des affreuses créatures qui l'entouraient, les yeux fermés, concentrée à l'extrême. Un instant subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient, Legolas et Gimli se détournèrent du combat pour admirer l'extraordinaire combattante qu'était Elen. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une créature combattre comme celle-ci, et même parmi les elfes elle était une exception, sans nul doute la meilleure combattante que la Terre du Milieu n'ai jamais portée. L'instant d'étonnement ne dura guère, et ils furent forcés de recentrer leur attention sur le combat. Soudain, un son profond et grave les figea tous. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau échangèrent un regard dans lequel naissait une lueur inquiète.

"- Le Cor du Gondor... souffla Aragorn.

\- Boromir est en danger !" s'exclama Legolas.

Aragorn jeta un regard interrogateur sur Elen, et cette dernière acquiesça gravement. Avec un bref demi-sourire redevable, le Rôdeur s'élança en direction du son produit par le Cor, celui-ci retentissant pour la seconde fois dans la vallée. Restés en présence des Orcs, Legolas, Gimli et Elen resserrèrent les rangs et se lancèrent une nouvelle fois dans la mêlée, bien conscients qu'ils ne faisaient que donner un répit temporel à leur meneur et compagnons qui s'étaient éparpillés sur la colline de la Vue. A eux trois, ils mirent rapidement leurs ennemis en déroute. Et si les flèches et la lame de Legolas et la hache de Gimli se contentaient parfois de blesser les répugnantes créatures qui leur faisaient face, Elen elle, faisait en véritable massacre. Chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait était calculé avec une redoutable précision et trouvait sa cible, mortel. Ses deux compagnons la perdirent de vue dans la mêlée quelques minutes, et lorsqu'ils achevèrent le dernier Orc qui s'était aventuré trop près de leurs lames, ils la virent enfin, entourée d'un cercle de corps sans vie. Elle n'avait fait aucun survivant, là où ceux qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés en avaient laissé quelques uns s'échapper.  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en étonner : sans un regard pour eux, Elen se précipita vers le campement, et ils furent contraints de la suivre.

Ils dévalèrent la colline, leurs armes toujours dégainées, sautant par-dessus les branches et autres arbres abattus. Par un phénomène que ne s'expliquait pas le prince de Mirkwood, la reine des Elfes Marins les distança rapidement et sa silhouette se perdit parmi les nombreux troncs de la forêt. Quelques interrogations fugaces naquirent dans l'esprit de l'elfe : comment pouvait-elle être plus rapide, plus forte, plus efficace que les elfes de toutes communauté confondues ? Quel secret abritait donc Elen ? Qui étaient vraiment les Elfes Marins de l'Ouest ? Jugeant ces questions importunes, Legolas les refoula dans un coin de son esprit, sans pour autant renoncer à percer le mystère de la jeune reine.  
Lorsque l'elfe et le nain arrivèrent sur la rive, là où le combat avait fait rage, la vision qui s'offrait à eux était déchirante. Aragorn était penché sur un corps à terre, adossé à un arbre, duquel dépassaient plusieurs flèches, un cor brisé à ses pieds. Elen se tenait non loin, immobile, telle une antique statue de Gondolin. Après quelques instants, le Dunedain se releva lentement et se tourna vers ses compagnons. Il tenta de parler mais les mots se refusèrent à lui. Alors, d'une voix d'outre-tombe, la reine des Elfes Errants prit la parole :

"- La Communauté de l'Anneau a perdu un autre de ses membres. Puisse son esprit trouver la paix dans l'au-delà. Il est tombé en guerrier, sa mémoire sera à jamais honorée parmi ceux qui ont cheminé avec lui."

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle dans le silence le plus total, révélateur du tourbillon d'émotions qui venaient d'étreindre les quelques membres de la compagnie qui avaient entendu ces paroles. Finalement, Aragorn se décida à briser le silence presque angoissant qui s'était abattu sur les quatre compagnons.

"- Elen a malheureusement raison... Boromir n'est plus... Malgré tout le chagrin que me procure la perte d'un frère et compagnon, nous ne pouvons nous attarder ici. Pippin et Merry ont été emmenés par les Uruk-Hai, malgré la vaillance du Fils du Gondor ; et Saruviel, Frodon et Sam ont disparus. Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers leur dérisoire campement, ses compagnons et frères d'armes le suivant.

\- Tout porte à croire que Frodon et Sam sont partis seul vers le Mordor." Annonça calmement l'elfe brune en désignant le rivage opposé.

Effectivement, de l'autre côté du Nen Hithoel, une barque elfique solitaire reposait sur la rive. Grâce à son exceptionnelle vue, même pour un elfe, le prince de Mirkwood confirma les dires de sa compatriote. Les traits du visage d'Aragorn se défirent en une expression abattue et désabusée. Il avait laissé Frodon partir seul, et il apparentait cet événement à un échec dans sa mission de guide vers le Mordor. Voyant le visage défait de son meneur, Elen s'approcha de lui et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention. Ce dernier se retourna vers l'elfe si mystérieuse qui les accomp agnait depuis la réunion du Haut Conseil des Elfes, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant dans cette position, puis elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille quelques mots qu'il fut le seul à entendre. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle pressa amicalement son épaule et se détourna, prenant le parti de le laisser seul quelques instants. Guider la Communauté de l'Anneau était une tâche bien lourde, même pour un homme de la trempe du Rôdeur, et alors que cette dernière venait de perdre deux de ces membres, le poids que portait Aragorn en plus de son fardeau habituel devait peser insupportablement sur lui.

Elle observa la rive qui leur faisait face, ses pensées dérivant à propos des deux Hobbits qui étaient partis seuls vers un destin qu'ils ne maîtrisaient plus vraiment. À tout le moins, ils avaient eu le courage de traverser et d'abandonner leurs compagnons qu'ils appréciaient sans nul doute. En repensant à celui qui pesait sur ses propres épaules, la reine des Elfes Marins de l'Ouest songea que malgré tout son poids, son fardeau ne devait guère être lourd en comparaison de celui du Porteur de l'Anneau.

Elle aurait aimé discuter avec ce dernier, tenter de le comprendre et de l'aider, entrapercevoir ce qu'endurait Frodon mais désormais leur chemin s'était désolidarisé de celui des deux Hobbits et rien ne pourrait changer cela. C'était la décision du porteur de l'Anneau, et ce simple fait suffisait à dissuader le reste de la Communauté de se lancer après eux.

Après un dernier regard pour la barque elfique qui avait permis à leurs anciens compagnons de route de partir seuls à l'assaut du Mordor et des forces de Sauron, les derniers survivants de la Communauté de l'Anneau retournèrent à pas lents vers le cadavre de Boromir. Soulevant ce dernier, ils l'apportèrent jusqu'à leur camp désormais vide et inutile, et posèrent délicatement le corps sur le sol. Un instant de flottement passa sur la petite crique puis, s'armant de courage et les yeux brillants, Aragorn retira une à une les trois flèches qui avaient perforé le torse de leur ami et les jeta au loin. Puis, ils s'activèrent tous pour nettoyer le visage terreux et ensanglanté du Fils du Gondor, enlevant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le sang qui maculait également ses vêtements. Quand cela fut fait et que Boromir avait enfin retrouvé une apparence décente et un peu de l'éclat qui l'animait auparavant, ils vidèrent une barque de leurs paquetages et posèrent avec douceur le corps du mort à l'intérieur. Legolas disposa ensuite l'épée de l'homme sur lui, refermant ses mains sur le pommeau de cette dernière et s'écarta pour laisser la place à Aragorn qui posa aux pieds de leur compagnon décédé la Cor du Gondor qui les avait appelés en désespoir de cause lors de l'ultime combat. Il était brisé, comme celui qui le portait et l'avait fait résonner, espérant la victoire.

Une fois que la barque funéraire fut prête, les quatre derniers compagnons la poussèrent délicatement dans l'eau et la regardèrent s'éloigner, portée par le courant, vers les cascades du Rauros. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée entre les combattants qui se relevaient d'une bataille en essuyant des pertes plus lourdes qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu imaginer. Non seulement les Hobbits avaient tous disparus, mais l'un des leurs était une nouvelle fois tombé pour ne plus se relever, et la peine associée à cette perte ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Elen ne connaissait pas vraiment le Fils du Gondor et elle avait perçu la part d'ombre qui l'habitait, cependant la détresse de ses compagnons la touchait. La rapide cérémonie dédiée au guerrier n'était pas sans lui rappeler d'autres hommages rendus à des personnes auxquelles elle ne désirait pas penser pour le moment tellement cela lui était douloureux. L'elfe ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser ses souvenirs et revenir au présent. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour les souvenirs douloureux, si tenter qu'il y ait vraiment un moment approprié pour souffrir.

Lorsque la barque mortuaire disparut dans les chutes rugissantes du Rauros, les quatre survivants se détournèrent pour ramasser leurs paquetages.

"- Equipez-vous léger mes amis !" Lança Aragorn en bandant une entaille au bras et en récupérant son poignard dans le corps d'un Uruk-Hai.

Si Legolas et Gimli lui décochèrent un regard étonné, Elen se contenta d'un sourire satisfait et avide de sang. Enfin, le Dunedain prenait une décision qui lui plaisait. Du sang d'Orc allait de nouveau couler sous sa lame et cela la réjouissait grandement ! Devant la mine de ses deux autres amis, le Rôdeur expliqua sa remarque.

"- Allons chasser de l'Orc !"

Un sourire carnassier illumina les visages devant lui, auquel il répondit avec franchise, puis les quatre compagnons disparurent dans la forêt, laissant derrière le carnage qu'ils avaient fait. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Saruviel et partirent vers le soleil levant.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre très tardif vous a plu quand même, rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà commencé le suivant (je ne dirais pas que j'aimerai le publier avant les vacances, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrai me porter malchance)**

 **Dites-moi tout dans les reviews !**

 **A bientôt et portez-vous bien !**

 **Sheyren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Bon, tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser auprès de celles et ceux qui ont attendus la suite de ma fic. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à ce propos donc je n'essaierai pas de me justifier. J'ai un peu galéré sur ce chapitre mais je doute que ça puisse remplir tous les mois d'absence entre celui-ci et le chap 5. J'espère juste que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, en tout cas je vais désormais essayer de publier plus régulièrement désormais...**

 **Milles mercis à ma beta pour ses multiples relectures attentives, et sa patience à toutes épreuves !**

 **Encore désolée, et bonne lecture !**

 **Sheyren**

Chapitre 6

Depuis que les quatre compagnons avaient été rejoints par Saruviel, aucunes paroles n'avaient été prononcées et ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas arrêtés de courir en direction du Rohan. Régulièrement, Aragorn faisait appel à la vue exceptionnelle, même parmi les elfes, de Legolas pour connaître la position de leur objectif et savoir si le reste de la Communauté gagnait du terrain par rapport à la troupe d'Uruk-Hai qui emportait deux de leurs compagnons toujours plus profondément dans les terres du Rohan. Les créatures répugnantes qu'ils traquaient avaient le pas lourd et laissaient pléthore de traces derrière eux. « Il n'y a même plus de plaisir à pister ces créatures tellement cette tâche était facile à cause de leur manque éminent de discrétion et de toutes autres qualités. » songea Elen alors que leur blond compagnon scrutait l'horizon. Ce jour-là, l'elfe fut porteur de deux mauvaises nouvelles plutôt qu'une : ceux qu'ils pourchassaient se dirigeaient vers la Trouée du Rohan, et ils avaient accéléré l'allure.

« Ils ont dû nous sentir et se dépêcher. Analysa le meneur de la troupe à effectif réduit.

\- Si j'étais vous, ce ne serait pas cela qui m'inquiéterait Elessar. Rétorqua Elen, acide. Ils se dirigent vers la Trouée du Rohan !

\- Effectivement, que vous êtes perspicace, le Seigneur Legolas vient de le dire pour votre information. » L'interrompit Saruviel avec tout le mépris possible dans la voix.

Piquée au vif, la reine des Elfes Marins fit volte-face, furibonde, et fusilla du regard celui qui une fois de plus la défiait.

« Merci de vos remarques inutiles Saruviel, nous saurons nous en passer. Au passage, à votre place la prochaine fois j'éviterais d'essayer de me retrouver avec une dague dans la gorge.

Elle reprit après un silence pesant : il est évident qu'ils se dirigent vers la nouvelle forteresse de Saroumane, autrement dit, nous sommes en mauvaise posture.

\- Elen a raison, affirma Aragorn. Nous devons nous montrer prudents pour avoir une chance de tirer Pippin et Merry des griffes du Magicien Blanc. »

Ce qui restait de la Communauté de l'Anneau acquiesça et ils se remirent à courir à travers les vastes étendues sauvages du Rohan. Jusqu'ici la poursuite avait été épuisante, évidemment, mais ils avaient toujours eu l'espoir de retrouver les Hobbits. Or maintenant qu'ils savaient où ils se rendaient, il leur était beaucoup plus difficile d'espérer les arracher à Saroumane, sans compter que ce dernier pouvait très bien décider de les tuer en découvrant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait ce qu'il cherchait. Personne n'avait osé formuler cette terrifiante pensée à haute voix, mais il était évident que chacun redoutait cette issue tragique. Conscients que le temps leur manquait, ils accélérèrent le rythme à leur tour, puisant dans leurs dernières ressources pour tenter de gagner du temps sur leurs ennemis et sauver les deux Hobbits.

Sous le crâne de la reine des Elfes Errants se bousculaient de nombreuses pensées et questions. Elle se surprit à craindre pour la santé des deux compagnons pris en otage par le traître Saroumane, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Comme à son habitude, l'elfe avait pris ses distances avec toutes personnes croisant son chemin et ne faisait véritablement confiance à personne. C'était peut-être un défaut mais il était nécessaire pour elle de se tenir éloigné des autres. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de construire une relation avec quelqu'un, cela l'affaiblirait, et elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser. Ses pensées dérivèrent tout naturellement vers son peuple qu'elle s'évertuait à protéger et aider. Elle ne voyait pas encore clairement pourquoi Elrond lui avait demandé de protéger la Communauté de l'Anneau et même si elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas uniquement parce que le Porteur avait besoin de protection, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le but exact du vieil elfe. Et ce constat l'énervait. Elle détestait qu'on lui cache des choses, particulièrement lorsque cela la détournait de son serment. Son serment. Ces deux mots étaient gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, ce souvenir était peut-être la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait encore s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

Le brusque arrêt du Rôdeur la tira de ses sombres souvenirs et la força à se reconcentrer sur le présent. La petite troupe s'était immobilisée dans un passage encadré de deux parois rocheuses qui ne montaient guère haut. Aragorn s'accroupit et ramassa un petit objet.

« - Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien. » Fit-il à voix basse.

Les derniers membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau se tournèrent vers lui, regardant la broche elfique qui était tombée de l'une des capes des Hobbits. Ce furent les paroles de Legolas qui firent écho à leurs pensées.

« - Ils sont peut-être encore en vie…

-Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance. Compléta le meneur. Allons-y ! »

La course-poursuite reprit, mais cette fois les esprits étaient galvanisés par l'espoir et une nouvelle détermination. Les foulées s'allongèrent, les cœurs accélérèrent, les souffles se raccourcirent et leur objectif se rapprocha.

Sentant ses avant-bras la tirailler, Elen serra les dents et continua sur sa lancée, suivant les autres. Son Serment se rappelait douloureusement à elle, accentuant les doutes de l'elfe quant à la légitimité de la mission que lui avait confié Elrond. La brûlure qui émanait de ses membres avait pris de l'ampleur ces derniers jours, jusqu'à en être douloureuse afin de ne pas se faire oublier de sa porteuse. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne risquait pas d'arriver. Elen ne vivait que par et pour son serment, il était devenu son objectif, le motif de tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'était pour elle une direction à suivre, et elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne faiblirait sous aucun prétexte.

La poursuite continua pendant plusieurs heures, avant qu'Aragorn ne leur fit signe de s'arrêter derrière un amas rocheux. Quelques instants plus tard, une centaine de Rohirrims passa devant eux, le martellement des sabots faisant vibrer la terre. Les cinq compagnons restèrent cachés jusqu'à ce que la troupe soit entièrement passée. Comprenant qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas face à de potentiels ennemis à la solde du traître Saroumane, le Rôdeur se redressa et apostropha les cavaliers d'une voix forte :

« - Cavaliers du Rohan, quelles nouvelles des Hommes de la Marche ? »

Sa voix résonna entre les rochers qui entouraient le léger creux que formait le terrain quelque peu accidenté des plaines du Pays des Chevaux. Sans avoir l'air surpris par cette intervention, la troupe de Rohirrims fit demi-tour et forma un cercle infranchissable autour des étrangers qui avaient fait intrusion sur leur territoire.

« Que fait une compagnie si hétéroclite sur les Terres du Riddermark ? » demanda sèchement l'homme qui guidait les cavaliers.

Malgré le ton employé et le heaume qui étouffait légèrement sa voix, Elen reconnut le timbre de celui qui leur faisait face. Finalement, Aragorn se chargea des présentations et expliqua le motif de leur présence dans les grandes plaines du Rohan.

« Nous poursuivons des Uruk-Hai en direction de l'Ouest, ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis. »

A ces mots, le neveu de Théoden se rembrunit et annonça d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Nous avons massacré les Uruk pendant la nuit…

-Mais il y avait deux jeunes Hobbits avec eux ! coupa Gimli avec empressement. Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits ?! »

Soucieux d'apaiser les esprits, particulièrement après l'altercation qu'avait déjà eue le Nain avec Eomer, le Rôdeur s'interposa pour plus d'explications. Pendant ce temps, Elen détailla les hommes qui entouraient ce qui restait de la communauté de l'Anneau partie de Fondcombe. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Le sentiment qui habitait l'elfe depuis leur entrée sur les terres du Rohan s'accentua encore. L'attitude de ces hommes l'intriguait. Eomer leur avait expliqué quelques instants auparavant que lui et ses Rohirrims avaient été bannis à cause de leur loyauté au Roi Théoden, et cela se ressentait plutôt bien. Les hommes étaient sur le qui-vive, et une colère sourde couvait en leurs cœurs. Le fléau qui semblait s'être abattu sur le Rohan et sur son roi inquiétait la jeune reine et l'aperçu que leur donnait à voir le neveu de Théoden n'arrangeait en rien son point de vue sur ce nouveau problème qui se dressait sur leur route déjà bien peu aisée. Si la trahison du Magicien Blanc était connue de tous, nul ne semblait avoir réellement pris la pleine mesure de l'étendue de cette trahison, et la perspective des mauvaises surprises que pouvait encore leur réserver Saroumane n'avait rien de réjouissant. Secouant la tête, l'elfe reporta son attention sur la situation présente, pour se figer instantanément en apprenant la funeste nouvelle que leur communiqua le cavalier. Merry et Pippin n'étaient vraisemblablement plus de ce monde, les Rohirrims avaient massacrés toutes créatures vivantes la nuit précédente. Aucun n'avait vu un être ressemblant de près ou de loin à un Hobbit. L'espoir de les retrouver vivant semblait bel et bien mort. La déclaration d'Eomer atterra les plus proches compagnons des deux jeunes Semi-Hommes, et un frémissement de colère traversa les trois amis. Elen sentit à ses côtés le corps de Legolas se raidir, l'effleurant au passage. Un sourire narquois se posa sur le visage de l'elfe brune. Nul ne semblait épargné dans cette quête, sur les neuf compagnons partis de Fondcombe, deux étaient morts, deux avaient disparus et deux autres avaient choisi une autre route… « Une bien belle compagnie, vraiment ! » songea ironiquement la jeune reine.

Le vacarme des chevaux repartant au galop vers le Nord força Elen à faire plus attention aux paroles de ses compagnons. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait guère l'habitude de voyager autrement qu'en solitaire, et la constante attention qu'elle devait à ceux qui l'entouraient l'agaçait profondément. Un discret soupir lui échappa et elle surprit le regard du Dunedain posé sur elle, une question flottant au fond de ses prunelles. Avisant les deux chevaux qui se tenaient près du groupe, elle comprit instantanément ce dont il était question.

« Montez Aragorn, je n'ai pas besoin de cheval pour vous suivre. Répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire moqueur.

-Reine Elen… » commença Legolas, s'apprêtant à céder la deuxième monture à sa compatriote.

Le regard impénétrable de son interlocutrice le dévisagea sans broncher et le Prince de Mirkwood vit passer dans ses yeux une étincelle amusée qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Seigneur Legolas, gardez votre monture et apprenez que si les Elfes Marins de l'Ouest possèdent peu de chevaux c'est pour une bonne raison. » Rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle s'élança en direction de la colonne de fumée qui indiquait clairement l'endroit où les cavaliers du Rohan avaient empilé les carcasses orques pour les brûler, laissant derrière elle deux elfes bien étonnés, tandis que résonnait le rire tonitruant de Gimli.

« Mon ami, lança-t-il à Legolas, en voilà une qui ne vous épargnera point ! »

Riant de plus belle, le Nain monta en selle derrière l'elfe qu'il tournait si allègrement en dérision, et les chevaux suivirent la trace de la belle elfe brune.

Lorsque les deux montures arrivèrent aux abords du tas fumant, Elen se tenait déjà là, les sourcils froncés devant le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les carcasses consumées des Uruk-Hai s'empilaient, dégageant encore d'épais panaches de fumée qui montaient haut dans le ciel. Aucun cadavre de Semi-Homme n'était visible, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus l'elfe. Le traître Saroumane étendait chaque jour un peu plus son emprise sur le Rohan et le monde des Hommes, et s'il détenait les deux Hobbits, la tâche serait d'autant plus ardue pour les derniers compagnons de la Communauté. « Il y aurait-il un peu d'action en perspective ? » songea Elen avec amusement. Son regard se porta sur la forêt de Fangorn qui lui faisait face. La puissance ancestrale qui se dégageait de cette dernière se ressentait dans l'air, ainsi qu'une colère sourde qui grondait en son sein. Concentrée sur l'entité face à elle, Elen entendit d'une oreille distraite Aragorn extérioriser sa colère et Legolas déclamer quelques mots elfiques à la mémoire de ceux qu'ils croyaient morts. A genoux sur le sol herbeux, le Rôdeur fronça les sourcils en repérant des traces étranges. L'espoir chassa alors la colère et la tristesse, et tandis qu'il examinait les différents indices laissés çà et là, ses compagnons et amis le suivirent avec intérêt, un souffle d'espoir balayant le petit groupe. Les traces vraisemblablement laissées par deux jeunes Hobbits s'approchaient dangereusement de…

« La Forêt de Fangorn… laissa échapper Aragorn dans un soupir désespéré.

-Ils n'y seraient sûrement jamais allés de leur plein gré, analysa la reine des Elfes Errants, même les Elfes ne pénétreraient dans cette forêt qu'extrêmement prudemment…

\- Ils devaient être poursuivis par un des sbires de Saroumane », supposa Legolas.

Le Rôdeur acquiesça gravement. Pippin et Merry étaient certes parfois imprudents mais tout de même pas au point de se risquer impunément dans un tel endroit.

« Allons-y mes amis, nous ne pouvons les laisser seuls », les encouragea-t-il en écartant les premières frondaisons de la forêt pour passer sous le couvert des arbres hauts et biscornus de Fangorn.


End file.
